Fighting a Losing Battle
by Hohosexuality
Summary: 2D and Murdoc get in a fight... Who will win? Main focus is on the importance of not stealing, crap like that. And violence can never solve the world's problems. etc.... Rated for tobacco use and violence. :P


Fighting a Losing Battle

A Gorillaz fic by Peeders

It was early morning. 2D sat upon the couch, a lit cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth and his eyes fixed on the TV. "Hey 2D, whatcha doin'?" a voice behind him asked suddenly, making him jump. He turned around. "Watching TV. Come here," 2D replied. Noodle sat down next to him. He fixed his eyes on the TV again. He was watching the news, for no reason in particular except that there was nothing else to watch. "What're you doing up so early?" Noodle asked. "What are _you _doing up so early, Noodle?" 2D asked. "Couldn't sleep," Noodle said. "Me neither," 2D said. He put what was left of his cig in the ashtray on the coffee table. He never noticed Murdoc edging his way into his room through the darkness, nor did he see when he had left carrying a lava lamp and a pack of cigarettes.

Later that morning around 6:00 someone knocked on the door. Stu-pot, knowing who it was, just yelled, "Come in!" and he did, one of his many daggers in his hand and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. "Hello, Stu-pot," Tazar said, flicking his tail absent-mindedly. "C'mon, let's go to my room," 2D said, leading the way down the hall.

"ARRRRGH! Murdoc, this is the… last… damn it…" 2D yelled. He ran out of his room, down the hall, and out to the Winnebago. "MUDS! GET DA HELL OUTTA THERE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Whoa," Russel muttered, watching from the doorway. "That isn't like 2D at all. He must be really mad…." Murdoc came out calmly and stared 2D straight in the eye. "What d'you want, Tusspot?" he asked, glaring. "My lava lamp and my cigarettes," 2D said, glaring at Murdoc. "I don't know what you're talking about, Tusspot," Murdoc said. "Fine, fine… Have it your way… I just can't see Russ or Noods taking either." He stalked angrily back to the Studios and slammed the door behind him. "2D, what –" Russel started but 2D shouted several swear words at him, stormed down the hall, walked into his room, and slammed the door.

Later, Murdoc went to a bar, leaving the 'bago carelessly unlocked. 2D discovered it, and snuck inside. He found a twenty-dollar bill left carelessly on the floor and stuffed it into his pocket, then dashed out of the vehicle before anyone saw him.

"TUSSPOT!" Murdoc yelled down the hall hours later. He threw Stu-pot's door open. "I'm missing twenty dollars and-" He stopped and stared at the sexy girl sitting next to 2D. His attitude changed immediately. "Hey, sexy, you want to come out to the 'bago with me?" he asked her. "No…" she said. "GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE, MUDS!" 2D yelled. He was on his feet all ready. Murdoc punched him right in his face and a full-out fight broke out.

About 15 minutes later 2D staggered out of his room and collapsed. "Stu-pot!" Noodle yelled and rushed over. Russel was close behind and he picked the unconscious form of 2D up gingerly and took him out to the geep. He dumped the blue-haired man in the back seat and climbed into the front with Noodle. "Noods… Call Tuzzcat (Tazar, for all you idiots out there… And yes, Tuzzcat has a tail.) for me, he'll want to know," Russel said, handing Noodle his cell phone. She dialed the number while Russel started the geep up. "Tazar said he'll meet us there," Noodle said a few minutes later after hanging up.

"What happened?" the wolfboy asked, watching the nurses take 2D away on a sort of a bed with wheels. "Muds and Stu-pot got into a fight. If 2D hadn't fought back he'd probably be dead…" Russel said. "Is he okay?" Tazar asked. "We don't know," Noodle admitted. "Well… I could probably fill in for him for awhile…" Tazar said. "Yeah, that's why we called you," Russel said. "That and because he's your friend." "I'm going to give Muds a piece of m'mind…" Tazar growled. "Never did like th'one." "No, it's okay, Tuzzcat… I think I can handle him," Russel said.

"Stu-pot!" Tazar shouted when they had been led to where 2D's bed was. He rushed over to his bedside. "2D, what happened? Tell me from start to finish, you never told me or Noods…" "Well Muds took some of my stuff and…" he winced in pain and shifted himself so that his weight was mostly on the side that he didn't have any broken ribs or wounds. He made a vain attempt to take a deep breath and then continued, "and so I took some of his money and then he started hitting on my new girl. I yelled at him and he punched me in the face. Lucky he didn't break my nose." He lay there for a minute looking at Tazar and then continued, "I fought back for my life and then he took one of my knives off of my dresser and somehow managed to skin my arm from wrist to elbow on the inside, down to the bone." He raised his injured arm as a sort of demonstration and then lay it back down slowly. "He also cased internal damage and broke a few ribs as well as causing me a nosebleed. I had to have a blood transfusion." "Er, hello… Tusspot…" someone said behind them. "Murdoc!" Noodle gasped, and she was right. He hadn't a scratch on him, either. "Go away, Muds," 2D said. "I-I'm sorry, Tusspot…" Murdoc muttered. "And you're not forgiven," Stu-pot replied. Tazar nodded. "Yeah, I wouldn't forgive ya either, Muds." "Tuzzcat…" Murdoc muttered.

"No."

"But-"

"Get the hell outta here, ya arse!"

"Tuzzcat, he can stay…" 2D said.

"He shouldn't be able to! He nearly killed you! You could've bled to death if Russ and Noods hadn't been there!"

"Yeah, but…"

"Quit fighting! There's people sleeping, we don't need anyone woken up," a nurse said, hurrying over.

"She has a point," 2D said. "_I_ was sleeping before you lot came here."

"And now that you are here," the nurse said, "you're stressing him out." She glanced nervously at his heart monitor.

"Like I said, she has a point," 2D said again. He groaned and put a hand to his head, closing his eyes.

"Stuart, are you all right?" the nurse asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it's just a migraine…" Stu-pot said.

"Speaking of which, Noods thought to bring your painkillers. You forgot 'em," Tazar said. Noodle pulled the pill bottle out of her pocket. "Thanks, Noods," 2D said. He put a few in his mouth. The nurse picked up the bottle and read the label, and set it back onto his bedside table. "These should be fine, I was just making sure they wouldn't cause any problems while you're in this state." 2D nodded. "I get migraines a lot." He smiled awkwardly. He looked around at everyone and then began to sing, very quietly, "Windmill, windmill for the land, I'm forever hand in hand…" Tazar smiled and his wolf ears went erect. 2D smiled back and continued singing the whole song, at least his part.

The End

All chars(except Tuzzcat) are © Gorillaz or Kong Studios or something like that…

Tuzzcat is © Peeders


End file.
